Kei Akiyama
'''This page, , is currently under construction. Please bear with the changes made by the author. Kei Akiyama is the childhood friend of Yui and Rin Komori Appearance Kei is noted to be handsome by Yui, Rin and many girls in his school and those who walk by him on the streets - he has black hair which strands by his face that end just inches above his shoulders with the rest ending just over his shoulders and blue eyes. His hair is mostly kept up in a low ponytail or a "man bun". He is very muscular as he does a lot of sports as well as exercise. In his school uniform he wears a navy blue blazer with a matching tie along with a white dress shirt tucked into black trousers with black flat shoes. In his out of school outfit he tends to dress with clothes that are comfortable but fashionable as well. Personality Kei is a very kind and gentle man who always helps his classmates and teachers in school, along with his family, friends and other people on the street. He has been noted to be "gentleman-like" as he is respectful to everyone he meets and greets them with a smile. He cares a lot about his family and friends, Yui and Rin being one of them. He always looks out for them and does his best to cheer them up and comfort them whenever they are in need. He does not like stuck-up people as well as perverts and as saved many girls from being assaulted in school and on the streets. History Kei was born to his mother Hana and father Daichi Akiyama, he grew up with loving parents and met Yui and Rin when he was very young. Kei would often be at the Komori estate and play with Yui and Rin when they were younger, and would help around the church. Growing up he remained friends with the two sisters and even went to the same high school as them, Seiji expressed that he felt relief when Kei is with the girls because he knows Kei would always look out for them. Over the years Kei would start to have feelings for Yui would grow stronger every year, however Kei never acted on them and kept them hidden as he didn't want to ruin his friendship with her. Hearing the news that Yui and Rin were moving away saddened him deeply and cried when they said their goodbyes, he told them they he would call and text everyday to talk to them and make sure they are ok, to which the sisters agreed to do with him and each other as well. Story coming soon! Trivia * Kei made his debute in the "Mistaken Prey" fanfiction, however in January 2019 the author posted that the story is being re-written. * He is set to appear in Rin Komori's story which will be published on Archive of Our Own. * When the author was asked about Kei and Yui's relationship and if they can give the readers something on it, the author replied that they didn't want to spoil anything and said that the readers would have to wait, and ended the answer with the Lenny Face. * Kei was created in 2015, the character has gone through many changes. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Students Category:In Love Characters